Yato's Valentine's Day
by phoenixalia
Summary: God's can celebrate Valentine's day too, right? Right? "D-Do you know what day it is today?" he asked, cursing himself for stammering. Hiyori put her index finger on her chin, contemplating on that. "Friday?"


So, Yatori is my latest OTP and I can't get enough of it. And there aren't enough Yatori fanfics out there either! So I decided to contribute myself. Even though, uh, I still have my pending KuroBasu OC fic. But I swear, chapter two is almost ready for 'The Miracle Girl - Re-written'.

Till then, enjoy this Yatori ficlet. Reviews and favorites are always welcome. And should I write more Yatori?

I do not know Noragami or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Yato's Valentine's Day**

"Hey, Hiyori," said a certain war god who had been furtively glancing at a brunette.

Said brunette was currently finishing the food on her plate. Yato had suggested that Hiyori treated him to a meal today. Well, that was normal. Yato frequently asked her to do these things. But Yukine wasn't with them. When asked why, Yato said that Yukine had 'things' to do.

The truth was, that Yato had purposely asked Yukine to go and hang out with Kofuku and Daikoku so that he could be alone today with Hiyori. But she wasn't to know that.

"Hmm?" asked Hiyori, who had just had a sip of water.

Yato was trying very hard to keep his voice straight.

"D-Do you know what day it is today?" he asked, cursing himself for stammering.

Hiyori put her index finger on her chin, contemplating on that.

"Friday?"

Yato felt a prick in his chest.

"No…I mean, today's a special day isn't it?" asked Yato, again, this time his face getting a bit red.

Hiyori cocked her head to the side. Was it some kind of festival today? Perhaps, a ceremony or something which she had forgotten?

Yato watched as Hiyori racked her brains trying to think of what was special about today. In one way, Yato was nervous but in another way, he was disappointed because, today was…Valentine's day. And, well, it's not like he wanted to receive chocolate or anything…ok, maybe he did. He wanted to receive chocolate from Hiyori. But he couldn't ask her directly. His heart would explode if he did. Wait, could a god's heart explode?

"Ah, forget it, forget it," said Yato disappointedly, waving his hand at her.

"Eh? But-"

"Really, it's ok," implored Yato.

Hiyori sighed.

Yato and Hiyori left the restaurant. Yato left with a heavy heart. Just as he was preparing to leave though, he felt someone tugging at his sleeve. A light glimmer of hope shone in Yato's heart.

"I almost forgot! Here," said Hiyori, handing over a small bag to him. It smelled of chocolate. But, on top of the bag, it was written, 'To Yukine-kun,'. Yato's heart dropped to his stomach. Yukine got something and he didn't?

Was he so unimportant that she didn't even make chocolate for him? Is that all he meant to her? After all they had been through? No, what was he saying? He was being unselfish. Hiyori cared for him a great deal. He was the one expecting too much from her.

He gulped hard, trying to keep a normal face.

"V-Valentine's day chocolate? Sure, I'll give it to Yukine. I'm sure he'll love it, Hiyori, since you're a great cook!" said Yato in an unnaturally high voice.

Hiyori pouted.

"What do you mean 'chocolate for Yukine-kun'. There's chocolate for you too, silly! Look at the other side!" she said, a bit annoyed.

Eh?

Yato turned the bag around. In a decorated little card, with a small picture of a shrine drawn in, were the words 'To Yato'.

Without hesitation, he immediately dug into the bag and took out a little box labeled 'Yato'.

"H-Hey! Wait! You're supposed to open it later!" cried Hiyori.

Yato paid no attention to her. He opened the box, taking care not to damage the decorative paper and inside, was freshly made chocolate. Yato's head was spinning. Each piece of chocolate was a letter of the alphabet, arranged in a specific way.

It spelled:

I-W-I-L-L-N-E-V-E-R-F-O-R-G-E-T-Y-O-U.

I will never forget you.

Yato's heart stopped.

Hiyori glanced at him nervously.

"I-It's because you keep asking me if I'll forget you. So I thought this would be a good way to tell you that I'll never do that. Scratch that, I'll never be able to do that even if I wanted to! Not that I don't want to forget you, Ya-"

With the speed of a train, Yato flung himself onto Hiyori, enveloping her in his arms and chest, holding on to her tightly.

In his haste, he crushed the chocolate but he didn't care. Hiyori was worth more to him than all the chocolate in the whole universe.

* * *

I'm so sorry if it sucked. I wrote this at 1.30 am and in fifteen minutes. I just HAD to contribute something to the Yatori fandom. Hope you enjoyed! Review please.


End file.
